


La renaissance

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, severus snape death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter, le jour de la bataille finale, a assisté à la mort atroce de son professeur de potions. Même s'il a toujours été désagréable, il le considère comme un héros. Cependant, une fois que tout est terminé, lorsqu'il veut récupérer le corps de l'homme, il n'y a plus rien. Que s'est il passé ?
Kudos: 1





	La renaissance

Lorsque Severus répondit à l'appel de Voldemort et arriva dans la cabane hurlante, il se raidit, pressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le monstre qu'il appelait "Maître" le fixait de son regard rouge, l'air pensif, et l'espion souhaita de toutes ses forces que l'insupportable Potter réussisse enfin à mettre fin à toute cette folie.

Masquant soigneusement son dégoût, il inclina légèrement la tête, ses cheveux se déployant en un rideau soyeux autour de son visage, et attendit les ordres. En l'entendant jubiler de sa victoire certaine, Severus ne broncha pas. Il devait rester impassible, comme il savait si bien le faire depuis tant d'années, pour cacher sa véritable allégeance.

L'attaque du serpent sur ordre de son Maître le prit par surprise. Mais en voyant la baguette de Dumbledore entre les mains de Voldemort, Severus comprit qu'il allait mourir. Si l'instant n'avait pas été si tragique, il aurait ricané de l'ironie délicieuse de la situation. Voldemort le mettait à mort pour devenir maître de la baguette de Dumbledore, qu'il déclarait être la baguette de la Mort elle-même. Puisque Severus avait tué le vieil homme, le mage noir supposait qu'il était devenu le maître de sa baguette… Mais il n'était pas celui qui avait désarmé le Directeur de Poudlard. Et c'était une information qu'il comptait bien garder jusqu'à dans la tombe, même s'il aurait aimé voir l'expression du monstre face à lui quand il s'apercevrait de la supercherie.

Alors que le serpent attaquait encore et encore, lui déchirant la gorge, et que le poison lui brûlait les veines, Severus se demanda jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore avait planifié les choses. Le vieux manipulateur savait que Drago ne le tuerait pas pourtant il s'était laisser désarmer. Quand Severus était arrivé, baguette brandie, horrifié de ce qu'il devait faire, Dumbledore n'avait pas bronché. Il n'avait pas cherché à récupérer sa baguette, il l'avait juste encouragé et s'était laissé tuer.  
Savait-il alors, ce vieux filou, qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de son fidèle espion ? Savait-il déjà que tout comme Potter il était condamné ?

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Severus glissa le long du mur, sous les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Dans son dos, derrière la mince cloison, il entendit un vague mouvement et des sanglots étouffés. Quelqu'un pleurait pour lui, visiblement, et il s'en étonnait. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, il était unanimement détesté. Personne ne se préoccuperait de la mort du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, il en était certain.

Il leva une main tremblante pour la presser sur sa blessure, conscient du sang qu'il perdait, conscient qu'il était en train d'agoniser. Le mage noir l'observa quelques instants, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, puis il hocha gravement la tête, et disparut, entraînant son serpent avec lui.  
Désormais seul, Severus tenta de prendre une inspiration tremblante pour se redresser un peu, mais la douleur le paralysait, le clouait au sol, effondré comme un tas de chiffon. Finalement, il n'aurait pas la mort héroïque qu'il avait espéré. Il allait pourrir dans cet endroit , à l'exacte place où Lupin avait failli le tailler en pièces et où James Potter était intervenu pour lui sauver la vie… La boucle était bouclée en quelques sortes.

Il y eut un bruit de cavalcade dans son dos, mais Severus resta indifférent. Il était mourant de toutes façons. Ami ou ennemi, il ne risquait rien de plus, à part peut être une mort miséricordieuse. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, et quelqu'un pressa la blessure de son cou en sanglotant.  
Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, et il ne fut même pas surpris de l'identité de la personne penchée sur lui. Potter. Potter et ses yeux verts, Potter et sa naïveté touchant, et son optimisme débordant.  
Potter qui devait mourir et qui ne le savait même pas.

Avec un soupir, il se crispa pour extraire ses souvenirs. Ceux qu'il tenait prêts depuis qu'il savait, depuis que Dumbledore l'avait chargé de la délicate mission d'informer le gosse de ce qu'il l'attendait, au moment critique.  
Il pensait qu'une fois la fiole de souvenirs en poche, le gamin le laisserait là pour filer assouvir sa curiosité, mais le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, pleurant pour lui.

Granger murmura un sort, et il sentit la plaie de son cou cicatriser lentement, arrêtant la perte de sang. S'il s'était agi d'une blessure commune, il aurait eu une chance d'y survivre malgré la perte de sang qui le laissait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Mais il y avait le venin de Nagini, et même s'il était un Maître des potions aguerri, il n'avait aucun antidote dans ses robes.

Il leva la main, et la regarda trembler, lui qui avait habituellement des gestes sûrs. Il la posa avec douceur sur le visage de Harry, sur le visage du fils de Lily. Les regrets le submergèrent alors qu'il pensait à son amie d'enfance, celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.  
\- Vous avez ses yeux…  
Le gamin écarquilla brièvement les yeux, mais il ne chercha pas à s'écarter. Bien au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur son professeur, essayant de l'installer plus confortablement, agrippé à lui comme s'il voulait le sauver.  
Pensée ridicule bien sûr. Le gamin le détestait habituellement. Il était probablement en état de choc, de voir son professeur à terre, ce qui expliquait son comportement étrange… Pourtant, Weasley et Granger se tenaient à côté, l'air graves, et ne semblaient pas surpris de voir leur ami sangloter sur l'homme en noir.

D'une voix brisée, Harry murmura.  
\- Professeur… ne m'abandonnez pas…  
S'il avait été plus en forme, Severus aurait probablement eu une réponse sarcastique. Mais le chagrin du jeune homme lui tordait le cœur, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement détesté.  
Comment aurait il pu haïr cette part de Lily ? Il l'avait juste tenu à l'écart pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, pour ne pas risquer de le mettre un peu plus en danger à cause de la marque infâme qu'il portait.

Il semblait que Severus avait une ridicule faiblesse pour les yeux verts, après tout.  
Les pensées fixées sur son amour d'adolescent, sur sa jolie Lily, il demanda à Harry de le regarder. Et il plongea dans les orbes émeraudes, se laissant submerger par les souvenirs d'autrefois. Il entendit vaguement les sanglots du gamin s'intensifier alors qu'il se laissait aller et se faisait plus mou dans l'étreinte du Gryffondor.

En fermant les yeux, Severus emporta le souvenir des yeux de Lily, le fixant plein de larmes et de regrets. Puis ce fut le noir.

*  
Pour être honnête, Severus devait avouer qu'au cours des longues années où il avait risqué sa vie en jouant en dangereux double jeu, il n'avait jamais pensé à la mort. Ou plus exactement, il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui se passait après.  
Il était douloureusement conscient des risques qu'il prenait et de la mort qu'il serait la sienne s'il était découvert. Ce ne serait certainement pas agréable et indolore…

Aussi, en ouvrant les yeux dans un monde de blancheur aveuglant, l'homme resta figé par la surprise, incapable de réagir, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie probablement. Le décor autour de lui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais la luminosité était trop importante pour qu'il puisse se concentrer et identifier l'endroit.

Une silhouette apparut soudain, approchant lentement, et le premier réflexe de Severus fut de sortir sa baguette, en bon combattant aguerri. Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il n'avait plus de baguette, qu'il était totalement vulnérable dans ce monde inconnu. Sans défense.

La silhouette devint plus nette et il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, aux longs cheveux. Cependant, il ne fit pas l'erreur de se détendre. Certaines sorcières étaient redoutables - Bellatrix était l'exemple parfait - et il n'était pas assez stupide pour sous estimer la nouvelle arrivante.  
Lorsqu'il distingua son visage, et qu'il la reconnut, Severus hoqueta et eut un mouvement de recul perturbé. Il secoua la tête, avant de s'exclamer.  
\- C'est impossible.

Cependant, la femme approcha jusqu'à être face à lui - il aurait pu la toucher en levant le bras - et lui sourit avec douceur.  
\- Bonjour Severus.  
C'était son sourire, sa voix. C'étaient ses yeux… Lily Potter née Evans se tenait devant lui, l'air malicieux comme autrefois, une ombre de sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le détaillait avec attention.

Severus recula d'un pas, horrifié. Ainsi, c'était ça l'enfer. Retrouver Lily pour probablement souffrir mille morts.  
Elle était telle que dans son souvenir. Aussi jeune, aussi belle. Parfaite. Sa Lily, celle qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Lily remarqua son froncement de sourcils, et un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard vert. Elle gloussa doucement et le fixa avec affection.  
\- Je ne vais pas te blesser Severus.  
Agressivement, il répondit, essayant de blinder son cœur et ne de pas flancher.  
\- Où est Potter ?

Elle ne sembla pas vexée par sa réaction, et elle lui offrit un petit clin d'œil complice.  
\- Oh je ne pense pas que James soit la personne appropriée pour te parler, mon ami.

Déstabilisé, Severus la fixa, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. A sa mort, ils étaient toujours fâchés. Lily ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Finalement, il abdiqua, cessant de lutter, acceptant qu'il était mort, et qu'il était face à celle qu'il aimait. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se donner du courage avant de les rouvrir pour fixer Lily.  
\- Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de te sauver mais j'ai échoué. Je suis tellement désolé…

Lily eut un sourire triste et leva la main pour la passer sur sa joue.  
\- Je sais Severus. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mon ami. Il y a bien longtemps que tu es pardonné.  
Un sanglot secoua le corps mince du potionniste, et il vacilla légèrement. Lily eut un soupir et l'attira à sa suite, jusqu'à un banc. En dehors de la blancheur aveuglante de tout ce qui les entourant, l'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un parc. Ils prirent place et Lily se tourna vers lui, prenant sa main, l'air grave.  
\- Tu es un homme bon Severus, même si tu penses le contraire. Je suis tellement désolée de voir que les choses ont si mal tourné.

Severus soupira, évitant les yeux verts.  
\- Je paie le prix de mes erreurs.  
\- Il y a bien longtemps que ta dette est réglée mon ami.  
L'homme eut un rire sans joie.  
\- Peu importe. Je préfère être mort qu'enfermé à Azkaban. C'est probablement ce qui m'attendait… Personne ne voudra croire que…  
\- Moi je te crois Severus. Et mon fils te croira aussi.

Le potionniste eut un mouvement d'humeur, détestant la chaleur que Lily faisait naître dans son cœur.  
\- Tu es morte Lily ! Et ton fils est sur le point d'être tué pour sauver ce fichu monde magique !  
La jeune femme resta calme, bien loin du caractère volcanique de la Lily qu'il avait connu. Suspicieux, Severus chuchota.  
\- Qui es tu réellement ? Lily est morte il y a des années et tu parais telle que tu étais dans mon dernier souvenir de toi.

Lily gloussa et prit la main de Severus, jouant avec ses doigts.  
\- Je suis bien Lily. Son esprit si tu préfères. Mais je ne suis pas seulement elle…  
Renonçant à comprendre les mots énigmatiques, Severus continua.  
\- Pourquoi es tu ici ? Nous n'étions plus amis !  
\- Non Severus. Nous étions brouillés, mais je te considérais toujours comme mon ami. J'en ai longtemps voulu à James pour le traitement qu'il t'infligeait.

Amer, l'homme récupéra sa main, s'interdisant de penser que le contact avec ce fantôme de Lily avait été agréable.  
\- Je suis ici parce que nous devons discuter de certaines choses, Severus.  
Il leva un sourcil surpris, et resta silencieux, attendant la suite. Lily soupira et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux roux autour d'elle, créant comme une auréole dorée autour de son visage. Severus pensa qu'elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi, et il était heureux de la revoir… même si c'était probablement une invention de son esprit agonisant.

\- Lorsque nous étions adolescents, je me suis rendue compte de la façon dont tu me regardais. J'aurais dû te parler, alors, mais… j'étais flattée de l'attention que tu me portais. J'aimais quand tu me regardais comme si j'étais la seule femme sur terre, et j'avais conscience du pouvoir que j'avais sur toi. Je savais que j'aurais pu te demander n'importe quoi et tu aurais fait en sorte de me satisfaire.

Gêné, Severus baissa la tête. Lily, les yeux dans le vague continua son récit, perdue dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Lorsque nous nous sommes… disputés, lorsque tu as prononcé ces mots horribles, je t'ai repoussé violemment, aussi violemment que je pouvais. Oh bien sûr, le soir même je regrettais, mais il était trop tard. Ensuite… Ensuite nous sommes tous les deux trop fiers pour faire marche arrière et ça a été la fin de notre amitié. Au début j'en ai voulu à James, de ses plaisanteries incessantes contre toi. Mais… il a été présent. Il a vu que j'étais dévastée et il a été là pour moi, pour me faire rire, me faire oublier. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Severus eut une grimace amère, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Lily s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa une main douce sur sa main, l'obligeant à affronter son regard.  
\- Severus… Tu m'as dit que j'étais ta première amie. Je n'étais pour toi qu'un béguin d'adolescent. Si je n'avais pas été tuée, tu serais passé à autre chose. Au lieu de quoi tu t'es accroché à mon souvenir, et tu as fermé ton cœur.  
\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je…  
\- Mon ami. Je ne minimise pas tes sentiments, je sais ce que tu as sacrifié au nom de mon souvenir. Cependant… tu sais que je ne te voyais que comme mon ami. Mon meilleur ami, presque mon frère. Même sans James…

Severus se leva brusquement du banc, le souffle court.  
Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su que Lily ne lui aurait jamais retourné son amour. Mais se l'entendre dire…

La jeune femme lui laissa quelques instants pour se reprendre, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix douce.  
\- Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux Severus et de te pardonner enfin.  
Amer, il haussa les épaules, sans regarder Lily.  
\- À quoi bon ? Je suis mort. Bel et bien mort. Quelle importance ?

Lily eut un rire amusé, et le cœur de Severus se serra. Il y avait tant d'années qui le séparait de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire ainsi…  
\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais Lily et bien plus mon ami. Il se trouve que… que tu as droit à un nouveau départ si tu le souhaites. Une chance de vivre la vie que tu n'as pas eu.  
\- Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre.  
Comme à son habitude, pour se protéger, Severus avait pris un air revêche. Sourcils froncés, il observait Lily, essayant de percer les secrets qu'elle lui dissimulait.  
\- Ne sois pas si borné, Sev ! Je voudrais que tu aies droit au bonheur, toi aussi.

Le potionniste eut un rictus mauvais.  
\- C'est un peu tard pour ça ma jolie. M'as-tu bien regardé ? Je n'ai reçu que de la haine, rien de plus. Tout ce que je méritais.  
\- Tête de mule ! Tu as toi-même provoqué la haine en repoussant tous ceux qui voulaient t'approcher ! Tu as fait en sorte d'être un foutu bâtard à chaque instant, pour t'assurer que personne ne s'attacherait à toi. Et pourtant… Tu n'es pas mort seul, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les yeux ronds, Severus fixait Lily qui semblait furieuse. Dans un souffle, il secoua la tête, effaré.  
\- Qu'est ce que Potter a fait ? Qu'est-ce que ce foutu gosse a encore inventé ?  
Lily laissa échapper un rire triste.  
\- Mon Harry, mon bébé… il a souhaité te sauver de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas te voir mort. Malgré ton comportement, il t'admire, Severus. Sans même avoir vu tous tes souvenirs. Et lorsque il les aura vu, il te pleurera encore plus.  
\- Gamin stupide.  
Cependant, le ton de Severus était incertain. Comment Potter pouvait il penser ça de lui alors qu'il l'avait méthodiquement rabaissé et insulté depuis leur première rencontre ? Comment avait il pu lui pardonner la mort de Dumbledore ? La mort de son chien galeux de parrain ? Et même la mort de ses parents tant d'années plus tôt ?

Lily lui sourit tendrement.  
\- Harry a une capacité au pardon infinie. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a du traverser, il a gardé son bon cœur. J'aime à croire qu'il a senti à quel point il était aimé, avant que nous ne soyons tués, et qu'il a gardé une trace de cet amour infini en lui.  
Severus renifla mais ne répondit pas. Il l'avait entendu le couplet de Dumbledore sur le sacrifice d'amour et la protection que lui offrait sa mère…  
Après quelques secondes, il soupira et demanda plus d'explications sur l'implication du gosse-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir. Et qui visiblement était capable de contrer la mort elle-même pour secourir son vieux professeur de potion désagréable.  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ton fils a de spécial pour que tu sois ici, à me parler au lieu de m'expédier en enfer où est probablement ma place ?  
Lily lui jeta un long regard triste, mais elle ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. A la place, elle répondit à la question.  
\- Harry a en sa possession trois objets magiques puissants. Il en ignore le pouvoir, mais ça fait de lui la seule personne d'avoir la capacité à ramener quelqu'un du monde des morts. A offrir une seconde chance.

Severus écarquilla les yeux, et vacilla un instant.  
\- Les… les reliques de la mort ? C'est réel ?  
La jeune femme gloussa.  
\- J'aurais du me douter que tu saurais immédiatement de quoi je parle.  
Le potionniste grogna, et eut un geste vague de la main.  
\- C'était la marotte de Dumbledore. Il en parlait de temps en temps et j'ai fini par me renseigner pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand il partait dans ses divagations, ça pouvait durer des heures.  
\- Et bien, je suppose qu'il serait satisfait d'apprendre qu'il avait raison.  
\- Potter est… est le maître de la Mort ?  
\- Je n'aime pas vraiment ce terme de "Maître". Mais… et bien, pour faire simple… Oui.

Severus cligna des yeux, ses pensées tournant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Tout s'entrechoquait, alors qu'il essayait de digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudain, il eut un mouvement de recul en fixant Lily, puis il regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour distinguer les alentours malgré la luminosité aveuglante. Il hoqueta, reconnaissant enfin les lieux.  
\- C'est… C'est le parc où nous nous retrouvions quand nous étions enfants ? Avant Poudlard ?  
Lily eut un large sourire et hocha la tête joyeusement.  
\- Tu te souviens ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Mes seuls instants de bonheur… Comment… Pourquoi ?  
\- Ça a toujours été un parc agréable, non ? Notre quartier n'était pas bien reluisant, mais ce parc était un vrai petit coin de paradis.  
\- Qui es tu réellement ?

Lily afficha un petit sourire énigmatique, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Je pense que tu le sais déjà au fond de toi. Ce n'est pas l'important Severus.  
\- Alors qu'est ce qui est important ?  
\- Si je t'offre une autre chance, une chance d'être heureux, est ce que tu la saisiras ?  
\- Je…  
\- Severus. Je ne te parles pas de revenir là où tu étais, où tout le monde te regardait avec suspicion. Je ne parle pas de te renvoyer là où tu as repoussé tout le monde, où tu as montré le pire de ta personnalité. Je t'offre un nouveau départ.

L'homme hésita. La longue conversation avec Lily avait été un baume pour son cœur en miettes en quelques sortes, et même s'il refusait de l'avouer la jeune femme avait raison. Il s'était accroché à son amour d'adolescent, refusant de tourner la page. Plus encore quand Lily avait été tuée, en partie à cause de lui, il avait fermé son cœur à tout le reste, gardant un souvenir idéalisé de son amie d'enfance…  
Il pouvait admettre que Lily avait été un rêve, un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir réellement. Mais était il prêt à l'accepter pleinement au point de vivre réellement ?

Voyant le doute dans les yeux sombre de l'homme, Lily encadra son visage de ses mains, lui caressant doucement la joue.  
\- Severus. Tu mérites une chance de découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur. Tu mérites l'amour mon ami. Tout ne sera pas simple, tu devras faire des efforts pour t'adapter et tu auras probablement des épreuves à traverser . Mais crois moi, ça en vaut la peine.

Severus baissa les yeux sur son bras marqué, comme pour se rappeler ses erreurs. Lily posa la main à l'emplacement de la marque, avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Ce ne sera pas un problème. Cette marque… Cette marque est de la magie noire, Severus. Pour le commun des mortels, elle est peut être indélébile, mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui.  
En sentant un picotement dans son bras, comme une sorte de chaleur à l'emplacement de la marque, il hoqueta, et se dégagea, avant de relever brusquement sa manche pour exposer son bras.

Un sanglot sec lui échappa alors qu'il regardait son avant bras pâle, vierge de toute marque. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait le mauvais choix, comme si toutes ses erreurs étaient effacées.  
\- Choisis mon ami. Une nouvelle chance. Un nouveau départ. Tout reprendre à zéro.  
Il secoua la tête, hébété.  
\- Je… je ne sais pas si je peux. Je…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je n'ai jamais été…  
\- Heureux ? Et bien c'est l'occasion de le découvrir !

Incapable de détacher ses yeux de son bras, Severus n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées. Il avait terriblement peur de ce qui l'attendait s'il acceptait. S'il refusait… ce serait plus simple. Pas d'efforts à fournir, pas de risques de souffrir à nouveau. Plus de chagrin, plus de sentiments. Juste le néant.  
Lily le fixa d'un air faussement sévère et lui posa les mains sur les épaules, serrant fermement pour l'obliger à la regarder.  
\- Acceptes. Si… Si vraiment tu m'as aimé, sois heureux en souvenir de moi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité pour toi Severus.  
Elle posa fermement ses lèvres contre celles du potionniste, en un baiser léger mais qui n'était rien de plus qu'amical. Un baiser d'adieu, une façon de fermer la porte à tous ces douloureux souvenirs.

Severus ferma les yeux, déchiré. Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur triste, terriblement triste.  
\- C'est terriblement Serpentard comme façon de procéder ça…  
Lily lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.  
\- Mon Harry aurait dû être à Serpentard s'il n'avait pas autant bataillé contre le choixpeau. Il faut croire que ce trait de caractère venait de mon côté.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions. Lily lui sourit tendrement.  
\- Sois heureux Severus. En souvenir de notre amitié.  
Puis elle le poussa fermement en posant ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine.

Déséquilibré, Severus se sentit chuter en arrière, et il ferma les yeux en attendant de rencontrer brusquement le sol. Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien. Il tomba pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, puis ce fut le noir. Il avait perdu conscience.

Dans la cabane hurlante, à l'endroit où Severus Rogue était mort de la main de Voldemort, en la présence d'un Harry Potter dévasté et de ses deux amis choqués, il ne subsistait plus qu'une mare de sang. Le corps de l'homme avait disparu, purement et simplement.  
Au même instant, dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, un jeune garçon sur qui pesait une terrible responsabilité ouvrait les yeux péniblement, survivant pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie à un Avada.


End file.
